thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Hockey Night in Canada commentators
Current Play-by-play * Jim Hughson: 1985–1986, 2005–present * Dave Randorf: 2014–present * Rick Ball: 2011–present * Kevin Quinn: 2014–present * John Shorthouse: 2014–present * John Bartlett: 2018–present Punjabi * Harnarayan Singh: 2008–present * Bhupinder Hundal: 2014–2018 Colour commentators * Craig Simpson: 2007–present * Garry Galley: 2007–present * Cassie Campbell-Pascall: 2006–present * Greg Millen: 1995–1998, 1999–present * Louie DeBrusk: 2016–present * John Garrett: 1986–1998, 2014–present Punjabi * Harpreet Pandher: 2014–present * Randip Janda: 2014–present Rinkside reporters * Cassie Campbell-Pascall: 2006–present * Scott Oake: 1988–present * Christine Simpson: 2014–present * Kyle Bukauskas: 2016–present * Dan Murphy: 2016–present Studio hosts * Ron MacLean: 1986–2014, 2016–present * David Amber: 2016–present Studio analysts * Don Cherry: 1981–present * Kelly Hrudey: 1998–2012, 2014–present * Elliotte Friedman: 2012–present Current broadcast teams Prior to the 2014–15 season, Hockey Night in Canada was split regionally on various CBC stations. As of this season, it is now split with CBC Television, City, and selected Sportsnet channels. Before Sportsnet acquired national NHL broadcast rights, CBC Television used to have fixed broadcast teams. After Sportsnet acquired the rights to the quantity of nationally televised games have increased and there are no fixed broadcast teams. Sportsnet has mixed in its own broadcasters with some of the original crew and they all shuffle weekly for which Canadian market team they do play-by-play and colour commentary they do. Former Play-by-play * Dean Brown: 2000–2014 * Bob Cole: 1973–2019 * Chris Cuthbert: 1984–2004 * Ken Daniels: 1992–1997 * Danny Gallivan: 1952–1984 * Bill Hewitt: 1958–1982 * Foster Hewitt: 1952–1960 * Dick Irvin, Jr.: 1984–1999 * Dan Kelly: 1977–1980 * Mark Lee: 1997–2014 * Jim Robson: 1970–1985 * Paul Romanuk: 2014–2018 * Don Wittman: 1979–2008 Punjabi * Parminder Singh: 2008–2010 Colour commentators * Scotty Bowman: 1987–1990 * Guy Carbonneau: 2009–2010 * Don Cherry: 1980–1984 * Marc Crawford: 1998–1999, 2008–2009 * Keith Dancy: 1952–1966 * John Davidson: 1983–1986, 1995–2004 * Gary Dornhoefer: 1978–1987 * Elmer Ferguson * John Ferguson Sr.: 1973–1975 * Patrick Flatley: 1998–2000 * Bob Goldham: 1960–1979 * Brian Hayward: 1995–2004 * Glenn Healy: 2001–2004, 2009–2016 * Kelly Hrudey: 1998–2014 * Bobby Hull: 1980–1983 * Dick Irvin, Jr.: 1966–1999 * Mike Johnson: 2014–2016 * Don Marshall: 1977–1980 * Red Storey: 1976–1979 * Pit Martin: 1979–1980 * Brian McFarlane: 1964–1980 * Howie Meeker: 1969–1987 * Lou Nanne: 1979 * Harry Neale: 1986–2008 * Bobby Orr: 1977–1980 * Jim Peplinski: 1990–1997 * Gerry Pinder: 1978–1981 * Daryl Reaugh: 2011–2013 * Mickey Redmond: 1980–1985 * Drew Remenda: 2006–2007 * Chico Resch: 1978, 1981, and 1988 playoffs * Steve Shutt: 1990–1994 * Ron Tugnutt: 2005–2007 * Kevin Weekes: 2009–2013 Punjabi * Bhupinder Hundal: 2014–2018 * Amarinder Singh: 2010–2011 * Inderpreet Cumo: 2011–2014 * Bhola Chauhan: 2011–2014 * Surinder Chahal: 2014–2015 Rinkside reporters * David Amber: 2011–2016 * Chris Cuthbert: 1984–1993 * Elliotte Friedman: 2003–2012 * Martine Gaillard: 1998–2004 * Brenda Irving: 2001–2006 * Jeff Marek: 2009–2011 * Andi Petrillo: 2011–2014 * Mitch Peacock: 2010–2014 * Bruce Rainnie: 2003–2014 * Scott Russell: 1989–2003 * John Wells: 1979–1984 Studio hosts * Mike Anscombe: 1970–1972 * Steve Armitage: 1978–2014 * Ward Cornell: 1958–1971 * Ted Darling: 1955–1970 * Jack Dennett: 1959–1975 * Bill Good Jr.: 1970–1978 * Dave Hodge: 1971–1987 * Dick Irvin, Jr.: 1976–1984 * Dan Kelly: 1978–1979 * Brian McFarlane: 1964–1991 * Wes McKnight: 1952–1958 * Dave Reynolds: 1972–1976 * Frank Selke, Jr.: 1960–1965 * George Stroumboulopoulos: 2014–2016 * John Wells: 1979–1984 Studio analysts * Rick Bowness: 1993–1996 playoffs * Don Cherry: 1981–2019 * Damien Cox: 2014–2016 * Bob Goldham: 1960–1979 * Dick Irvin, Jr.: 1993–2004 * Glenn Healy: 2000–2003, 2009–2016 * Nick Kypreos: 2014–2019 * Howie Meeker: 1969–1987 * Mike Milbury: 2008–2012 * Babe Pratt: 1970–1980 * P. J. Stock: 2007–2016 * Red Storey: 1970–1977 * Kevin Weekes: 2013–2014 Former broadcast teams *Jim Hughson, Craig Simpson, Glenn Healy, and David Amber (7:00 Toronto game) *Bob Cole, Garry Galley, and Cassie Campbell-Pascall (7:00 Montreal game) *Dean Brown, Greg Millen, and Mitch Peacock (7:00 Ottawa game) *Mark Lee, Kelly Hrudey, and Scott Oake (10:00 game) *Rick Ball (fill–in play-by-play) IDesk contributors * Jeff Marek: 2009–2011 * Scott Morrison: 2009–2011 * Andi Petrillo: 2011–2014 References See also *List of Canadian Broadcasting Corporation personalities *List of NHL on Sportsnet commentators Hockey Night in Canada Category:CBC Sports Category:Sportsnet